E-MAIL
by rappicasso
Summary: :: 3rd shoot :: "Kurasa, aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan tentang hubungan kita." / Mungkin Sehun benar. Mereka perlu waktu untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan masa depan mereka. / EXO's Fanfiction / [SeKai or KrisKai] / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**E-MAIL**

:: first shoot ::

.

_kau bisa mengabaikan pesan ini jika kau menganggapnya tak penting. karena ini hanya tentang sebaris pengakuan_

.

"Jadi, apa kata Chanyeol? Apakah aku bisa mengambil cutiku?" Kim Jongin memutar posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arah Byun Baekhyun, teman kerjanya yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan manager mereka, Park Chanyeol yang kebetulan adalah kekasih Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil melemparkan tumpukan dokumen ke atas meja. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan di akhir tahun ini, Jongin. Masa kau tega membiarkanku menyelesaikannya seorang diri?" balas Baekhyun.

Jongin menggerutu pelan. "Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal selama setahun terakhir ini. Masa aku juga yang harus melakukan penyelesaian di akhir tahun?" protesnya tak suka. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Pemuda manis itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, lembur hingga larut malam bahkan tetap bekerja meski tanggal di kalender berwarna merah sekalipun. Namun anehnya, atasannya, si Park Chanyeol sialan itu tetap belum memberikan ijin cuti padanya. "O-oh, atau jangan-jangan, kau yang menghasut Chanyeol agar aku tidak kabur dan menemanimu menyelesaikan semua ini, eh?" tebak Jongin. Ia sadar ia sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun―bahkan Jongin seolah tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, wajar saja jika Baekhyun tak rela jika Jongin lebih dulu mengambil cuti dan bersenang-senang di luar sana.

Baekhyun hanya meringis sambil terkekeh pelan―mengiyakan tebakan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus keras. "Oh, ayolah Baekhyun. Jangan kekanakan. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa," tegur Jongin. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu liburan berdua dengan Sehun," lanjutnya, mengutarakan keinginannya yang terpendam. Sehun―atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun adalah kekasih Jongin. Pria itu hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Jongin, namun ia sudah mendapatkan posisi yang bagus di sebuah perusahaan perminyakan. Sehu juga merupakan seorang pekerja keras seperti Jongin―tak bisa dipungkiri jika cintanya pada pekerjaannya sama besar dengan cintanya pada Jongin, namun Jongin bisa memaklumi hal itu. Dan keduanya pun mulai merasa bahwa intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin menurun drastis mengingat pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk―apalagi ini sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Maka dari itu, Sehun berniat mengajak Jongin untuk mengambil cuti bersama agar mereka bisa berlibur ke suatu tempat―_well_, Sehun masih merahasiakan tempat liburan mereka dari Jongin.

"Kau akan berlibur dengan Tuan Sok Sibuk, eh?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tahu betul jika Sehun selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya dan agak mengesampingkan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia bingung bagaimana ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun. Ia tak mungkin mengecewakan pria itu, karena ini adalah kesempatan yang langka.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Urm, bagaimana ya? Masalahnya, pekerjaan di kantor memang masih sangat banyak," ucap Baekhyun sedih.

Jongin membuka matanya. "Ah, sudahlah, tak apa-apa," ucapnya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah layar komputernya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku akan tetap berada disini sampai pekerjaan kita selesai semua."

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"O-oh, terima kasih, Jongin-ah. Aku berjanji akan membawakan banyak kue buatan ibuku untuk pesta pernikahanmu dengan Sehun suatu saat nanti," ucap Baekhyun gembira.

Jongin tertawa pelan di tempat duduknya.

.

000

.

"Jadi, kau tak bisa mengambil cuti?" Suara Sehun terdengar kecewa di ujung telepon sana.

Jongin mendesah kecil. Untung saja, keduanya hanya saling bertelepon dan tidak bertemu secara langsung. Ia pasti tak akan tega melihat kekasihnya itu kecewa seperti ini. Mendengar suara kecewanya saja bisa membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat. Mungkin jika ia melihat langsung wajah kecewa Sehun, ia ingin menceburkan tubuhnya ke air mendidih saat itu juga. Yah, meskipun Sehun lebih sering mementingkan pekerjaannya, namun pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Ia selalu mengusahakan mengirim pesan-pesan singkat untuk menanyakan hal-hal sepele pada Jongin. Dan bagi Jongin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai, tak ada masalah, kan? "Urm, begitulah."

"E-eh, tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" Jongin penasaran.

"Atasanmu itu Park Chanyeol, kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Jongin bingung. Sehun kenal dengan Chanyeol, ya?

"Aku akan bicara padanya untuk memberimu cuti minggu depan."

"Ha?" Jongin melongo. "T-tidak perlu, Hun. Kau berlebihan sekali," tolak Jongin.

"Tak masalah. Aku kenal baik dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Tenang saja."

"Tapi, Hun―"

"Sudah ya, Sayang? Sampai bertemu di bandara minggu depan! Bye!"

"Hun-ah? Sehun? Sehunnie?!" Jongin memekik panik sendiri saat menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Jongin menggurutu pelan dan melemparkan sumpah serapah pada ponselnya yang tak berdosa itu. Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Sehun tak perlu melakukan hal-hal konyol di hadapan Chanyeol.

.

000

.

"Sehun menghubungiku semalam."

"Y-ya?" Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Setelah menyerahkan laporannya pada Chanyeol, sepertinya pria bertubuh jangkung itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sepertinya, ini mengenai Sehun yang memintakan cuti Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya. "Kalian akan berlibur, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Jongin mengangguk ragu. Oh sial, Sehun juga bercerita bahwa mereka akan berlibur berdua?

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Baiklah, setelah kupertimbangkan kembali, aku akan memberikan cuti untukmu, tapi ada syaratnya―" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jongin seharusnya senang, tapi ia tahu tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Jadi, pasti ada syaratnya agar ia bisa mendapatkan cutinya.

"―ada beberapa tugas di e-mailmu yang harus kau kerjakan pekan ini."

Nah kan.

.

000

.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya di atas meja pendek yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Tangannya bergerak malas di atas _notebook_nya. Ia harus membuka e-mail yang dikirimkan Chanyeol padanya. Dan seluruh e-mail tersebut berisi tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikannya pekan ini.

Jongin sudah membuka e-mailnya dan terdapat berbagai macam pesan masuk dalam _inbox_nya. Jongin memang tidak pernah membuka e-mailnya, kecuali jika ia memang membutuhkannya dalam hal pekerjaan. Maka dari itu, ada banyak pesan masuk dari banyak akun-akun yang digunakannya di sosial media―mengirimkan notifikasi atau promosi. Dan selama ini Jongin tak pernah membuka pesan-pesan itu karena dirasa tidak berguna.

Jongin pun mulai mengklik pesan-pesan dari Chanyeol dan terlarut dalam pekerjaannya seorang diri.

.

000

.

Jongin meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Akhirnya, pekerjaannya itu bisa diselesaikan. Jongin melirik ke arah jam digital di sudut kanan bawah _notebook_nya.

02.39

Sekarang sudah dini hari dan Jongin masih terjaga karena tugas-tugasnya. Namun, Jongin justru tidak merasa mengantuk. Ia melirik ke arah tumpukan pesan-pesan di _inbox_nya. Iseng, ia pun membaca pesan-pesan itu sekilas. Namun, sepertinya tak ada yang cukup penting untuknya. Beralihlah dia pada kotak _spam_. Dan terkejutnya Jongin saat mendapati nama yang tak asing lagi dalam kotak _spam_ tersebut.

_Kris Wu._

.

000

.

Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa pesan akan ditandai sebagai _spam_ jika sang pengirim pesan tidak menuliskan subjek pada pesannya. Sehun mengatakannya, karena saat itu, Jongin mengeluh pada Sehun mengenai e-mailnya kepada beberapa _client_ dianggap sebagai _spam_. Katakanlah Jongin gagap teknologi, karena begitulah kenyataannya dan Jongin pun tak terlalu peduli.

Karena yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah pesan dari Kris Wu.

Oh, kalian bertanya, siapa Kris Wu?

Oke, sesungguhnya, ceritanya akan cukup panjang dan rumit. Tapi, dengarkan saja.

Kris Wu adalah kakak kelas Jongin di sekolah menengah. Kris adalah murid pindahan. Dia tampan dan berbakat dalam berbagai bidang―wajar jika namanya langsung terkenal dan banyak siswa yang mengaguminya, termasuk Jongin.

Dan beruntunglah Jongin, karena dia cukup dekat dengan Kris. Keduanya saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan bisa saling berkomunikasi secara lebih intens. Jongin sama sekali tak menduga jika ia akan semakin jatuh pada pesona Kris. Dan ia menceritakan perasaannya spesialnya untuk Kris itu pada sahabatnya semasa sekolah, Do Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya, apa yang dirasakan Jongin, tidak dirasakan oleh Kris. Saat Jongin masih dekat dengannya, Kris justru memutuskan untuk menjalin cinta dengan teman seangkatan Jongin, Huang Zhitao. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Jongin mencintai Kris, namun Kris mencintai seseorang yang lain.

Maka Jongin pun mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris agar ia bisa mengubur perasaannya itu dalam-dalam. Hingga akhirnya, ia benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan Kris dan ia sudah mulai menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sehun. Untung saja, pria itu bisa merebut hati Jongin dan membuat Jongin kembali jatuh cinta.

Jongin bertanya-tanya tentang isi pesan Kris yang dikirimkan untuknya. Maka, ia pun membukanya. Selagi ia menanti pesan itu terbuka, muncul berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya. Mungkinkah itu hanya pesan basa-basi? Atau ada pesan penting di dalamnya?

Pesan sudah terbuka.

Jongin melirik ke tanggal pengiriman e-mail tersebut.

10 Agustus.

Dan sekarang adalah bulan Desember. Itu artinya, pesan itu berada di kotak _spam_ selama lebih dari 4 bulan.

Jongin buru-buru membaca pesan itu.

_Hai, Kim Jongin._

_Kau masih mengingatku? Aku Kris Wu, kakak kelasmu saat di sekolah menengah. Aku tak berharap kau membaca pesan ini, apalagi membalasnya. Kau bisa mengabaikan pesan ini jika kau menganggapnya tak penting. Karena ini hanya tentang sebaris pengakuan._

_Maaf, jika aku langsung pada intinya, karena aku tak cukup pandai berbasa-basi._

_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin._

_Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu_―_saat itu kau memberikan air mineral padaku saat aku sedang kelelahan berlatih basket. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau adalah pemuda yang manis dan baik. Perasaanku semakin dalam seiring dengan kedekatan kita._

_Namun, aku tak berani mengutarakan perasaanku, karena aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Kau menyukai seseorang. Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagianmu itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memendam perasaanku, berusaha mengubur impianku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku_―_salah satunya adalah dengan berpacaran dengan Tao. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya._

_Dan barulah sekarang, aku berani mengutarakannya padamu. Maaf, jika aku terkesan pengecut. Tapi, sejauh ini, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa mendapat alamat e-mailmu._

_Aku tak mengharapkan balasan darimu. Sungguh._

_Wakaupun kau hanya membacanya, aku sudah merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya, kau mengetahui perasaanku. Dan asal kau tahu, perasaanku hingga detik ini pun masih sama._

_Kris Wu_

Jongin membeku. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia juga tak tahu apakah ia harus membalasnya atau tidak. Kalaupun ia harus membalasnya, ia pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia tuliskan dalam pesan balasannya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perasaan yang sudah mati selama bertahun-tahun itu perlahan hidup kembali.

Jongin bimbang.

Di saat ia merasakan kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun, Kris justru kembali, membawa fakta baru bahwa cinta Jongin dulu sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jongin bingung.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

**TBC**

.

_Okay_, Jongin lagi bingung, jadi mari kita bantu dia memilih.

Saya sudah menyiapkan dua plot; jika akhirnya Jongin memilih Sehun atau jika Jongin memilih Kris. Tenang aja, walaupun saya ini lebih sering bikin ff KrisKai, tapi saya juga SeKai Shipper hohoho. Jadi, kalian masih bisa ngevote, kira-kira bagaimana ff ini berakhir. Apakah SeKai atau KrisKai atau malah ga ada pair di akhir cerita?

Kalian bisa menyampaikan vote kalian lewat review atau PM saya langsung. Kalo bisa, sertakan alasan yang menarik. Jadi, itu bisa memantapkan hati saya untuk memilihkan jodoh buat Jongin /loh

_so, mind to review?_

_love,_

_rappicasso_

**P.S. PM saya masih terbuka buat menerima request atau tawaran collab fic yaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**E-MAIL**

:: second shoot ::

Note:

_italic_ means flashback

.

_you are an eye-blinding entity compared to Michael_

.

_now playing : angel by exo-k_

_._

_"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh." Pemuda jangkung berambut emas itu berhenti berlari dan berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Melakukan _dribble_ dan _shoot_ berkali-kali tanpa henti memang melelahkan, namun pemuda itu menyukainya. Toh itu juga berimbas baik pada permainan basketnya nanti. "Kenapa rasanya haus sekali?" gumam pemuda itu, lantas berjalan menuju tepi lapangan basket untuk mengambil botol minumannya yang diletakkan di dalam tas selempangnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, saat menyadari bahwa air mineral yang tersisa dalam botol minumnya sangatlah sedikit dan tak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa hausnya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sekolah sudah sepi, karena murid lainnya sudah dipulangkan sejak pagi. Kantin sekolah juga bisa dipastikan sudah tutup karena pembelinya juga sudah pulang. Lalu, ia harus minum air dari mana? Keran air?_

_"A-annyeong, Hyung." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di lapangan basket tersebut._

_Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan wajah manis yang datang menghampirinya. "Ya?"_

_"K-kau sedang kehausan, ya?" tanya pemuda manis itu._

_Sang pemuda jangkung hanya tertawa canggung. "Ya, begitulah."_

_"Minumlah milikku." Pemuda manis itu menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh._

_"Untukku?" Pemuda jangkung itu nampak terkejut. Ia hanyalah murid baru di sekolah itu. Ia pikir, ia akan menjalani masa yang sulit_―_karena selain murid baru, ia juga seorang warga negara asing._

_Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dengan semangat._

_"Ah, terima kasih_―_"_

_"Jongin. Panggil saja aku Jongin."_

_._

_Jongin mengetahui pemuda itu sejak pertama kali pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya. Dan sejak saat itulah, Jongin sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu._

_Wu Yifan namanya. Tapi, dia lebih senang saat dipanggil Kris._

_Perkenalan mereka terkesan begitu manis. Jongin datang pada Kris saat Kris sedang kehausan di tengah latihan basketnya. Jongin bagaikan malaikat dalam hidup Kris_―_meski hal yang dilakukan adalah hal yang sederhana. Dan kebaikan hati Jongin membuat Kris memutuskan untuk berteman dengan adik kelasnya itu._

_Pertemanan mereka berjalan dengan baik_―_terkadang ada pertengkaran, namun keduanya selalu bisa berbaikan kembali._

_"Yak, Hyung! Berhenti mencubit pipiku!" Jongin selalu kesal saat Kris mencubiti pipinya._

_Kris hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Pipimu menggemaskan, Jongin. Sampai-sampai, aku ingin menggigitnya," goda Kris._

_Jongin mendengus. "Kau menyeramkan, Hyung! Kau kanibal, ya?" Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya._

_Kris kembali tertawa. Kali ini, ia mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas. "Kau tahu? Kau ini semakin manis dari hari ke hari," gumam Kris._

_"E-eh?" Jongin pikir, ia salah dengar. Sepertinya, ia harus segera memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter._

_"Kau semakin manis, Kim Jongin."_

_Namun kalimat yang sama terdengar kembali di telinga Jongin. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku_―_manis?"_

_Kris tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap pipi Jongin._

_Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu, degupan jantung Jongin semakin tak terkontrol setiap kali ia berada di dekat Kris._

_Mungkinkah Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kris?_

_._

_Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kris sejak ia melihat sosok Kris. Oh, siapa yang tak jatuh cinta pada pemuda seperti Kris? Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya proporsional, kakinya jenjang dan kemampuan bermain basketnya tak dapat diragukan lagi. Tentu saja, Kris menarik perhatian semua orang_―_termasuk Jongin._

_Dan Jongin cukup sadar diri bahwa ia tak boleh mengharap pada Kris terlalu banyak. Pasalnya, ada banyak orang yang jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Jongin tidak berharap terlalu banyak pada Kris, selama ia bisa berteman dekat dengan pemuda itu, ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan._

_Meski begitu, Jongin tak bisa memungkiri rasa sesak yang kerap muncul saat Kris berdekatan dengan orang lain di depan mata Jongin. Dan ia hanya bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya itu pada sahabat dekatnya_―_Do Kyungsoo._

_"Kulihat, Kris Hyung sangat dekat dengan Tao," celetuk Kyungsoo saat Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya._

_"Oh, ya?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Mereka sering terlihat berjalan bersama. Sepertinya, kedekatan mereka sama seperti kedekatanmu dengan Kris Hyung," balas Kyungsoo._

_Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap ke arah papan tulis hitam di depan kelasnya. Pandangannya menerawang. Kyungsoo bilang, Tao dekat dengan Kris_―_sama seperti dirinya. Lalu, apa itu berarti, Kris juga sering menggoda Tao? Mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu juga manis sepertinya? Atau justru melontarkan pujian-pujian yang lain? Apakah Kris juga akan mencubit pi_―

_"Hei, Jongin." Tiba-tiba, suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. Ia menoleh menatap Jongin._

_"Ya?"_

_"Apa kau siap seandainya_―_" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "_―_Kris Hyung berpacaran dengan Tao atau yang lainnya?"_

_Jongin terdiam. Ia pikir, ia akan baik-baik saja, meskipun Kris tak membalas perasaannya. Namun, apakah ia siap jika ada seseorang yang mendapatkan status sebagai kekasih Kris suatu hari nanti? Sanggupkan ia?_

_Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Entahlah, Kyung. Aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."_

_._

_Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada Jongin. Seminggu setelah perbincangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentang kedekatan Tao dengan Kris, Kris bercerita pada Jongin bahwa ia sudah berpacaran dengan Tao_―_dengan wajah yang cerah. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin terluka._

_"Jongin-ah! Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Tao!" seru Kris saat ia menemui Jongin di ruang tari._

_Jongin yang masih kelelahan setelah menari itu mendadak semakin lemas. Namun ia tetap berusaha kelhatan baik-baik saja di hadapan Kris. "O-oh, ya? Selamat, Hyung." Jongin bodoh. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dari nada bicaranya._

_"Kau kenapa, Jongin-ah?" Kris mendadak panik saat melihat Jongin yang begitu lesu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping Jongin._

_Jongin tersenyum samar. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung_―_hanya kelelahan."_

_Kris masih memandang Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat," pesan Kris._

_Jongin mengangguk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menatap Kris sekarang. Ia tak ingin air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kris._

_"Sejujurnya, aku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke kantin dan mentraktirmu, tapi sepertinya_―_" Kris mendesah kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Kris._

_Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu, Hyung. Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya halus. "Sebaiknya, kau temani Tao saja." Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kris._

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Ya." Jongin mengangguk mantap._

_"Uh, sepertinya, kau perlu mencari seseorang yang spesial_―_urm, kekasih, mungkin?"Tiba-tiba, Kris menjadi _out of the topic_._

_Jongin tertawa_―_kedengaran aneh. "Untuk apa, Hyung?"_

_"Yah, sebagai seorang_―_pendamping? Dia bisa mengantarmu pulang, mengajakmu jalan-jalan, membelikanmu es krim, menemanimu berlatih tari. Yah, seperti itulah," balas Kris._

_Jongin tersenyum getir. "Dulu kau yang melakukan itu untukku, Hyung," batin Jongin dalam hati._

_._

_Jongin semakin memburuk_―_terutama hatinya. Mungkin, tak masalah jika Kris tak membalas perasaan Jongin. Namun, ini adalah masalah yang besar saat Tao muncul diantara persahabatan Jongin dan Kris dengan status kekasih Kris._

_Tak ada lagi godaan._

_Tak ada lagi cubitan di pipi._

_Tak ada lagi es krim._

_Karena yang ada hanyalah Tao, bahkan saat Kris hanya berduaan dengan Jongin. Pemuda jangkung itu selalu membicarakan Tao dan Jongin mulai muak. Sungguh, ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan membenci seseorang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri._

_Turnamen tari semakin dekat. Jongin sibuk berlatih dan mulai melupakan Kris, serta rasa sakit hatinya. Kyungsoo sempat khawatir dengan Jongin yang terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Kondisi tubuh Jongin sempat menurun drastis._

_Tapi bagi Jongin, itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus membiarkan luka di hatinya menganga semakin lebar._

_._

_Perlahan, Jongin bisa menjauh dari Kris. Ia selalu berhasil mencari-cari alasan agar terhindar dari Kris dan Kris selalu berusaha untuk mengerti Jongin_―_meski wajahnya selalu terlihat kecewa. Jongin cukup senang akan hal itu karena ia bisa dengan mudah mengubur rasa sukanya pada Kris._

_Hubungan Jongin dan Kris semakin merenggang, apalagi saat Kris disibukkan dengan ujian akhirnya. Jongin juga sempat mendengar kabar bahwa Kris sudah berpisah dari Tao, namun pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena kepeduliannya bisa saja membuat luka lamanya kembali terkuak._

_Hingga akhirnya, Jongin dan Kris seolah menjadi dua orang asing yang tak saling kenal. Jongin tak hadir saat upacara kelulusan Kris atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat. Karena yang Jongin tahu, Kris sudah pindah ke luar negeri saat itu._

_Dan Jongin benar-benar kehilangan Kris._

.

"Sayang?" Sehun menyentuh lengan Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin nyaris melompat dari duduknya, saking kagetnya. Acara melamunnya diganggu begitu saja. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. "A-ada apa?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kau melamun sejak tadi."

Jongin meringis. "Maaf."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Lebih baik, kau istirahat saja, Jongin-ah. Perjalanan kita masih panjang," ucap Sehun yang kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah bisnis untuk dibacanya.

Jongin mengangguk paham, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Awan terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Ia khawatir jika cuaca akan mengganggu penerbangannya ke Prancis. Ya, akhirnya, Jongin bisa terbebas dari tumpukan tugas-tugasnya dan berada di dalam pesawat yang sama dengan Sehun yang akan mengantarnya ke Prancis. Jongin masih penasaran bagaimana Sehun bisa membujuk Chanyeol dan kenapa pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memilih Prancis sebagai destinasi liburan mereka. Jongin memang belum pernah ke Prancis, namun dari kebanyakan berita yang didengarnya, Prancis adalah tempat yang romantis―khususnya Paris. Yah, mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan Sehun memilih Prancis sebagai tempat liburan mereka kali ini. "Hunnie, awannya gelap sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun menutup majalahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian menarik kepala Jongin dengan lembut agar bersandar pada bahunya yang kokoh. "Tidurlah. Jangan bepikiran negatif." Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin merutuki lamunannya tadi tentang Kris. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan sosok Kris saat ia sudah memiliki pria sebaik Sehun? Sehun memang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari dirinya dan terkadang kedengaran begitu kekanakan, namun ia selalu tahu cara menempatkan diri―kapan dan dimana ia harus bersikap dewasa dan berusaha melindungi Jongin. Jongin mulai merasa tenang dengan usapa Sehun di kepalanya, namun ia masih belum bisa tertidur.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih membuka matanya.

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke_

_Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi_

Dan tiba-tiba, Sehun bernyanyi―menyanyikan lagu dari boygroup EXO yang berjudul Angel. Jongin mengetahui lagu ini dengan baik, karena ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya.

_amshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni_

_Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

Suara Sehun memang tidak terlalu bagus, namun selalu berhasil menenangkan Jongin. Dan Sehun menyanyikannya dalam tempo yang cukup pelan untuk membantu Jongin agar segera terlelap.

_yeah, dan han beonman ne yeopeseo_

_Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,_

_Ttak han beon manyo_

_Neoui sesangeuro yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

Dan Sehun berhasil. Jongin telah tertidur di bahunya.

.

"Ugh!" Jongin meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam pesawat. Tapi syukurlah, ia bisa tidur nyenyak sepanjang perjalanan. Dan sialnya, sepertinya Sehun tak bisa tidur karena harus menyangga beban di pundaknya. "Hun-ah! Kau tak mengantuk, eh?" tegur Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil barang bawaan mereka yang tak cukup banyak. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Sedikit," balasnya singkat. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat nanti malam," jelas Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia menurut saja pada Sehun, karena hanya Sehun-lah yang mengetahui jadwal mereka selama berlibur di Prancis nanti. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Bandara Charles de Gaulle terlihat begitu mewah dan berkelas―jauh berbeda dengan Incheon. Dan sepertinya, suasana kota Paris pun tak kalas berkelasnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menjalani petualangannya dengan Sehun.

"Nah, ayo kita cari taksi," ajak Sehun setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh barang bawaan mereka sudah terambil.

"Sudah semuanya?" tanya Jongin memastikan sambil melirik ke arah barang bawaan yang diambil Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Kajja!" Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun, kemudian berjalan keluar mencari taksi yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel.

.

Jongin tak bisa menahan decak kagumnya sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara, hingga ia tiba di hotel. Pemandangan kota Paris sangatlah indah. Ia juga sempat melihat menara Eiffel dari kejauhan―dan itu jauh lebih indah dibanding yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Hotel tempat Jongin dan Sehun menginap juga merupakan hotel berbintang lima. Gedungnya menjulang tinggi. Desain interiornya juga sangat indah. Kamar yang disewa Sehun pun terbilang mewah―dan sepertinya sangat mahal.

"Kau benar-benar pandai menghabiskan uang, ya?" komentar Jongin sesaat setelah Sehun meletakkan barang bawaan mereka di dalam kamar hotel.

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun, lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas. "Kau selalu pandai menghabiskan uang," tegas Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Bukan menghabiskan uang namanya, jika untuk menyenangkan kekasihku yang manis ini," balas Sehun lalu mencium pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi tahun lalu, kau hanya menyewa hotel kecil saat kita berlibur ke Jepang," protes Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Saat itu, aku hanyalah pegawai biasa. Gajiku belum cukup banyak," jelas Sehun. Pria itu membuka jaket yang dikenakannya, menampilkan kulit lengannya yang putih pucat itu. "Maka dari itu, aku bekerja keras selama setahun terakhir ini agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu―mengajakmu liburan ke tempat yang lebih baik seperti sekarang," imbuhnya, diakhiri dengan senyuman tulus.

Jongin tersipu malu. Dibalik kesibukannya, ternyata Sehun memiliki hasrat terpendam untuk membahagiakan Jongin. Sungguh manis, bukan?

"Dan aku juga berniat untuk segera meminangmu, Kim Jongin." Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sekali lagi, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Jongin hanya mematung di tempatnya.

.

Jongin memang lupa sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Seingatnya, rasa cinta itu muncul begitu saja dan masih bertahan hingga detik ini. Meski begitu, ia masih mengingat pertemuan pertamanya di sebuah halte bis.

_Jongin menggigil kedinginan di tengah guyuran hujan yang deras. Untung saja, ia sudah cukup dekat dengan halte saat hujan mulai turun, sehingga tubuhnya tidak terlalu basah. Sejak pagi, Seoul sudah terlihat mendung. Maka dari itu, sejak sebelum berangkat ke kampus pun, Jongin sudah menduga bahwa hari itu akan turun hujan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa jaket. Tapi sialnya, rasa dingin masih berhasil menusuk tubuhnya. Jaket yang dikenakannya tidak cukup mempan._

_Jongin sudah sekitar 30 menit terduduk di halte tersebut. Jalanan sepi dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda sebuah bis atau taksi akan melintas di depannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar hujan segera reda, sehingga ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah_―_meski hanya dengan jalan kaki._

_Tiba-tiba, Jongin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda seusianya. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Jongin_―_dihalangi dengan sebuah besi pembatas halte. Jongin mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lumayan tinggi_―_mungkin tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Garis rahangnya terlihat tegas, membuat ia terlihat seperti sosok yang angkuh. Tatapan matanya tajam dan lurus ke depan, seolah bersiap mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani menatap matanya. Kulitnya putih pucat_―_nyaris mirip dengan karakter vampir yang digambarkan dalam novel atau film. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna putih. Pemuda itu masih nampak diam dan tenang. Matanya masih menatap ke arah tetesan air hujan yang semakin banyak._

_Jongin mendesah kecil, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengintip-intip ke arah pemuda itu. Sepertinya, pemuda itu adalah sosok yang pendiam dan menyukai ketenangan. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk tidak membuka percakapan di antara mereka._

_10 menit berlalu dan keduanya masih tetap saling diam. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin jengkel. Rasanya seperti hidup di kota mati._

_Jongin menggigil, kali ini lebih keras. Tidak, ia tidak sedang berusaha menarik simpati pemuda itu. Dingin yang menyusup melalui jaketnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ini benar-benar dingin._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Jongin nyaris berjingkat dari duduknya saat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda itu. "Y-ya?" Suaranya kedengaran gugup._

_Pemuda itu mengubah posisi duduknya_―_menghadap Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja, eh? Kau menggigil sejak tadi," jelas pemuda itu dengan kening yang berkerut._

_Jongin meringis sambil tetap menggigil. "B-begitulah. Jaketku tidak cukup tebal," jawab Jongin. Ia benar-benar takjub karena pemuda itulah yang mengajaknya berbincang terlebih dahulu._

_Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, lantas melepaskan jaket tebalnya. "Pakai saja milikku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan jaket itu pada Jongin_

_Demi air hujan yang turun, senyuman pemuda itu sungguh menawan seperti malaikat! "K-kau serius?" Jongin tak percaya atas tawaran pemuda itu._

_Pemuda itu masih tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin menerima jaket milik pemuda itu._

_Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba._

_Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Urm, Jongin," jawabnya lirih._

_Pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."_

_Oh. Jadi malaikat itu bernama Oh Sehun._

.

_Singkat cerita, Jongin dan Sehun bisa saling kenal, karena ternyata keduanya kuliah di kampus yang sama. Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun lagi karena ia harus mengembalikan jaket milik Sehun. Dan itu artinya, Jongin bisa melihat senyum malaikat Sehun lagi._

_Sejujurnya, Jongin masih memiliki trauma untuk jatuh cinta karena Kris. Ia tak ingin menaruh hatinya begitu saja pada orang yang belum ia kenal sepenuhnya. Jadi, ia menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang teman_―_dan sama sekali tidak menargetkannya sebagai seorang kekasih._

_Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sehun-lah yang lebih dulu merasakan getar-getar cinta tersebut. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin, dengan terpaksa menceritakan masa lalunya. Jongin pikir, Sehun akan berbalik dan menjauhinya. Namun_―

_"Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan trauma itu, Kim Jongin." Sehun menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin dengan lembut._

_Jongin terdiam dan menatap mata Sehun. Ia mencari keseriusan disana._

_"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi," lanjut Sehun._

_Dan itulah yang dilakukan Sehun_―_membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya._

_._

_Sehun berhasil membuktikan ucapannya. Jongin merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sehun dan ia tak perlu merasa khawatir akan tersakiti lagi. Karena Sehun benar-benar berusaha menjaga perasaan Jongin. Sehun selalu berusaha menyediakan waktu bagi Jongin_―_terutama saat Jongin benar-benar membutuhkannya._

_"Sehun-ah, aku sangat lapar."_

_Maka Sehun akan langsung mengajak Jongin untuk membeli makanan._

_"Hun, tugasku ketinggalan!"_

_Maka Sehun akan mengantar Jongin kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil tugas-tugasnya._

_"Boneka itu sangat lucu."_

_Maka Sehun langsung membelikan boneka itu untuk Jongin._

_Bukannya Jongin bermaksud manja pada Sehun, tapi faktanya, Sehun selalu memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Jongin_―_yah, selagi ia mampu. Toh permintaan Jongin sangatlah realistis baginya._

_Namun Sehun menjadi sedikit berubah saat keduanya sudah mulai bekerja. Sehun memang tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Maka dari itu, ia harus bekerja keras agar ia bisa mendapat banyak uang_―_demi kekasihnya. Dan Jongin akan berusaha mengerti hal itu._

Dan kini, fakta yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika Sehun berniat meminangnya segera.

"_Dan aku juga berniat untuk segera meminangmu._"

Kalimat Sehun masih terngiang di otak Jongin. Ia memang mencintai Sehun, namun ia tak menduga jika Sehun bahkan sudah berpikir ke arah pernikahan. Bukannya Jongin tak ingin menikah dengan Sehun, hanya saja, ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan ulang.

Apalagi setelah Kris yang tiba-tiba menguak kisah lamanya.

Seharusnya, Jongin bersyukur dengan keberadaan Sehun. Pria itulah yang menghapus lukanya. Pria itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Pria itulah yang mengembalikan tawanya.

Lantas, kenapa Jongin harus meragukan perasaannya lagi, eh?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Cinta memang aneh. Terkadang, karena cinta, kita bisa tergila-gila pada seseorang. Tapi karena cinta juga, kita bisa terpuruk seolah tak bisa bangkit lagi. Dan karena cinta, kita bisa menyesali keputusan yang pernah kita buat di masa lalu.

Sama seperti yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Batinnya benar-benar kacau kali ini. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Jadi, selagi suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi masih terdengar, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

.

Jongin lupa jika Prancis berada di daerah subtropis―sama seperti Korea Selatan, yang berarti bahwa sekarang adalah musim dingin. Dan sialnya, ia hanya memakai jaketnya yang tidak terlalu tebal dan sandal jepit yang terbuka. Jongin merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Namun, Jongin tak berniat untuk kembali begitu saja ke hotel, karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia hanya tak ingin merusak liburan Sehun hanya karena hati dan pikirannya sedang dalam keadaan kacau.

Jongin terus berjalan menjauh dari hotel sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang―mengingat jalanan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Jongin tak ingin mengambil resiko mengambil jalan-jalan yang sempit dan sepi, sehingga bisa saja membuatnya tersesat, karena pengetahuannya mengenai Bahasa Prancis adalah nol jongkok―kecuali untuk kalimat _je t'aime _dan _bonjour_. Ia juga tak ingin mendapat tindak kriminalitas. Setidaknya, jika ia berjalan di dalan yang cukup ramai, ia bisa berteriak-teriak meminta tolong―dalam bahasa apapun.

Jongin melewati sebuah jalanan yang tak terlalu lebar namun cukup ramai, karena di kedua sisi jalannya terdapat berbagai macam restoran yang nampak ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Jongin mendadak lapar, tapi ia lupa jika dompetnya tertinggal di dalam tas besarnya. Yah, sepertinya Jongin harus menahan keinginannya untuk mencicipi makanan di daerah tersebut sampai ia bisa mengambil dompetnya.

Jongin sibuk memperhatikan deretan restoran di sisi kanan jalan. Langkah kakinya tidak terlalu cepat. Ia memperhatikan jenis-jenis restoran yang ada di jalan tersebut. Jadi, jika suatu saat ia pergi ke tempat ini lagi, mungkin ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan di salah satu restoran. Ah, tapi sepertinya Jongin pun sanggup untuk melahap habis seluruh makanan di restoran-restoran tersebut.

Jongin terlalu asyik memandangi sekitarnya, hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar namanya disebut. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengenalnya disini hanyalah Sehun. Sementara suara itu sama sekali tidak kedengaran seperti milik Sehun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kris Hyung?"

Ya. Itu adalah Kris Wu.

.

**TBC**

.

Maaf, kalau penyakitnya harus bersarang disitu (?) wkwk.

Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para reviewers, followers, favoriters (?) ff ini. Saya juga senang melihat voting dari kalian. Saya udah mengumpulkan hasil voting-nya dan pemenangnya masih saya rahasiakan wkwk. Maaf ya, voting setelah chapter 2 ini dipublish tidak dihitung (walaupun kalian kasih reviewnya di chapter 1).

Nah, abis baca chapter ini, ada yang nyesel vote HunKai? Ada yang nyesel vote KrisKai? /evil laughs/

Saya akan berusaha untuk segera menuntaskan ff ini. Dan sepertinya, ini tidak akan menjadi 3shoot, karena chapter depan bukan chapter terakhir. Yuhuu~ Setelah saya perkirakan, ff ini akan berakhir di chapter 4. _Okay,_ siapkan adrenalin kalian hehehe.

_last but not least,_

_mind to review again, dear?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**e-mail**

.: third shoot :.

―

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Kris tertunduk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sesekali, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Jongin meringis. Pandangannya juga tertuju ke arah bawah―tepatnya pada kakinya yang hanya beralaskan sandal. "Aku juga, Hyung," balas Jongin dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pesanan makanan Kris dan Jongin pun tiba di meja mereka. Kris memang sengaja mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama, karena kebetulan Jongin juga belum makan malam. Namun keduanya tidak langsung memakan makanan mereka dan kembali berbincang.

"Kau sedang liburan, eh?" tanya Kris pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "Yah, begitulah." Ia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya saat bertemu dengan Kris. Bisakah kau bayangkan, kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah kau cintai dan barulah beberapa tahun kemudian kau mengetahui bahwa orang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu―saat kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Jongin benar-benar merasa begitu canggung. Jongin berdeham pelan. "B-bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Aku sedang bekerja di Paris," jawabnya, lalu melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Jongin.

Jongin merasa dirinya seperti disengat oleh listrik dengan kekuatan ribuan volt saat melihat senyuman yang sudah sekian tahun tak dilihatnya. Jongin terbatuk pelan. "Pasti menyenangkan bekerja di kota seindah ini."

Kris terkekeh. "Tapi aku masih lebih merindukan Seoul," balas Kris dengan pandangan menerawang. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa saat ia masih tinggal di Seoul.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menyentuh sendok makanannya. Ia mengaduk makanan pesanannya di atas piring, sembari menunggu makanan itu agak mendingin dan siap dimakan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Kim Jongin? Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Kris pada Jongin.

Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah, aku sudah bekerja, Hyung."

"Kau sudah punya―kekasih?"

Jongin mematung. Kenapa Kris harus mempertanyakan hal itu? Apakah ia harus menjawab yang sejujurnya dan itu berarti membuat hati Kris patah? "Ehem, aku―"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin merasa namanya dipanggil cukup keras dan ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya justru dipeluk begitu erat. Dan Jongin baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang memeluknya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. "S-sehun?"

"Kau kemana saja, eh? Kenapa tidak berpamitan padaku saat ingin pergi?" tanya Sehun yang agak melonggarkan pelukannya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku―"

"EHEM." Kris berdeham cukup keras untuk mengingatkan bahwa ia berada diantara dua sejoli yang tak ia tahu hubungannya seperti apa.

Sehun terkejut. "E-eh, maaf," gumamnya pelan. "Dia temanmu?" bisik Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. "Dia kakak kelasku dulu. Namanya Kris," jelas Jongin. "Dan Kris Hyung, ini adalah Sehun, kekasihku." Jongin terpaksa berkata jujur di hadapan kedua pria itu.

Kris berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Sehun berjabat tangan.

Sehun membalas uluran tangan Kris dengan mantap. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyung."

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku baru saja akan makan dengan Kris Hyung," jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Tapi aku baru saja memesan makanan di hotel," balas Sehun.

"Kau mau kita kembali ke hotel?" tanya Jongin sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

Sehun melirik ke arah Kris seolah bertanya _apakah tidak apa-apa?_

"Kalian bisa kembali saja ke hotel. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri." Kris tertawa hambar di akhir kalimatnya.

Jongin menatap Kris miris. Apakah pria itu patah hati?

"Hm baiklah. Kurasa, aku akan kembali ke hotel bersama Jongin. Lagipula, Jongin pasti lelah karena perjalanan panjang kami," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Kris.

Kris tersenyum samar sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo, Sayang." Sehun menyentuh lengan Jongin dan mengajak pria itu berdiri.

Jongin pun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Sehun. "Selamat malam, Hyung. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kim Jongin."

―

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jongin?" Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada sebuah kursi dengan ukiran kayu khas gaya Eropa. Kedua alis pria pucat itu saling bertautan. Pandangan matanya yang nampak heran itu terjatuh pada sosok kekasihnya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jongin terdiam dan masih melangkah menuju ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang berada di dalam kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan lain yang menghinggapi pikirannya saat ini.

Sehun mendesah kecil dan mengikuti langkah Jongin. "Jongin." Kali ini, tangan pria pucat itu menyentuh pundak Jongin.

Membuat Jongin berjingkat pelan dari posisinya. "Eh?!"

"Kau melamun." Sehun menggumam pelan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk yang telah disediakan. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin dan menarik pria yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu untuk jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

Jongin terkejut atas perlakuan Sehun. "Maaf," cicitnya pelan. Kepalanya refleks menunduk. Jemarinya saling bertautan―khas seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang takut ataupun gugup.

Sehun tersenyum maklum, lantas menumpukan dagunya pada bahu lebar milik Jongin. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu, hm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajah Jongin, membuat hidung mancungnya bertemu dengan pipi Jongin yang berisi dan begitu halus.

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun atau tidak. Ini adalah acara liburannya dengan Sehun yang terhitung sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Tegakah ia untuk merusak ini semua? Namun, jika ia tidak jujur, Sehun justru akan semakin mendesaknya. Berbohong pun rasanya sangatlah sia-sia, mengingat Sehun selalu berhasil memergokinya yang sedang berbohong.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan kakak kelasmu tadi eh?"

Mata Jongin membulat. Astaga. Bahkan Sehun sudah bisa menebaknya. "B-benar."

Sehun menatap mata Jongin dari arah samping dengan lekat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin memutar kepalanya ke samping, sehingga iris kecoklatannya bertemu dengan sorot elang milik Sehun. "Kumohon, jangan marah, Sehun-ah," gumamnya pelan.

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kakak kelas tadi adalah―" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Sehun masih menunggu.

"―orang yang pernah kucintai."

DEG!

Pelukan Sehun di pinggang Jongin mendadak terlepas. Pria itu memandang Jongin dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Jongin tak tahu, apakah itu adalah sorot marah, kecewa, atau justru kebencian. Yang jelas, Jongin belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. "K-kau tidak marah kan, Hun-ah?" Suara Jongin bergetar takut.

"Kenapa harus marah?" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih.

Jongin terdiam.

"Apa _sesuatu_ telah terjadi diantara kalian? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini, Kim Jongin?"

"T-tidak!" Jongin memekik. Ia yakin bahwa Sehun telah salah paham sekarang. Oh sial.

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin terpaksa menjauh dan berdiri di atas karpet yang menghiasi permukaan lantai kamar hotelnya. "K-kau salah paham. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Bagian mana yang tidak ku mengerti, Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada rendah dan tersirat penuh kekecewaan. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sudah basah.

"Kau bersikap aneh setelah kita kembali kesini, setelah kita bertemu dengan kakak kelasmu itu," desis Sehun. Pria pucat itu terkekeh pelan. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau mulai jatuh cinta lagi padanya ya?"

"S-sehun, ini tidak seperti―"

"Cukup, Kim Jongin." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kurasa, aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan tentang hubungan kita." Sehun mulai bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dan tidak terlihat terlalu emosi.

"T-tapi―"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Tangan pucat itu menyentuh rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang tegas itu mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat malam."

Dan sedetik kemudian, yang tersisa hanyalah keheningan yang mencekam.

―

Jongin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sejak ia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sekitar 25 menit yang lalu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada dua sosok pria yang begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupnya―Sehun dan Kris.

Jongin tak bisa menyangkal jika degup jantungnya mendadak berubah saat ia bertemu lagi dengan pria yang sempat dikaguminya beberapa tahun silam. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui fakta bahwa cinta masa lalunya itu terbalaskan, semuanya menjadi sedikit berubah. Namun Jongin tak mampu mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Sehun, bahkan kekasihnya itu sempat mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan hubungan mereka sah di mata hukum. Bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting dan sakral?

Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang yang kosong di sampingnya. Seharusnya, liburannya bersama Sehun kali ini menjadi liburan yang spesial. Mereka sedang berada di bawah langit kota para pecinta. Namun angan-angan tersebut harus dirusak oleh pertemuan kecil antara Jongin, Kris dan Sehun. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang sudah digariskan untuk dirinya dan kedua pria itu. Mungkin inilah yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka bertiga. Dan semuanya berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Jongin masih belum tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin ia memang masih menyimpan perasaan yang spesial untuk Kris, namun Jongin tak bisa begitu saja melepas sosok Sehun yang telah mengobati luka lamanya dan mendampinginya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Namun melihat sikap Sehun tadi, Jongin merasa sedikit kecewa. Meski Sehun berusia beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya, pria berkulit pucat itu lebih memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa dibanding Jongin. Jongin pikir, tidak seharusnya Sehun langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin kembali jatuh cinta pada Kris.

Tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

Tidak seharusnya Sehun meninggalkan Jongin disana sendirian.

Jongin menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini adalah musim dingin dan ia sempat merasakan betapa dinginnya suhu kota Paris malam itu. Jongin tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini. Kemana pria itu pergi dan dimana dia akan tidur? Apakah Sehun akan baik-baik saja keesokan harinya?

Jongin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok Sehun.

Namun apalah daya, Jongin hanya bisa menerima keputusan Sehun yang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir―mungkin juga dirinya. Jongin harus memikirkan baik-baik tentang perasaannya, sehingga ia bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun ke depannya.

Yah, mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuk sementara waktu.

―

Jongin terbangun karena bunyi alarm dari ponselnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung menatap ke arah jendela. Suasana di luar sana nampak redup―sinar matahari terhalang gumpalan awan tebal yang nampak gelap. Mungkinkah hujan atau salju turun hari itu?

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan seketika kembali teringat dengan Sehun. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali tercetus di dalam otaknya. Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja?

Jongin segera meraih ponselnya yang masih menderingkan suara alarm, kemudian mematikan alarmnya. Ia segera mengetikkan nomor ponsel Sehun―karena sudah hafal di luar kepala―dan menekan tombol 'Panggil'.

TUT

Hanya terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana.

TUT

Jongin masih menunggu.

TUT

Namun tak ada tanda-tanda seolah sang penerima panggilan akan mengangkatnya.

TUT

Rasa khawatir dan sedih mulai muncul.

TUT

Sehun baik-baik saja kan?

TUT

Atau Sehun masih marah pada Jongin?

TUT

Jongin memutuskan untuk menghentikan panggilannya. Bahunya merosot. Banyak hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Sehun. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. "Kurasa otakku butuh sesuatu yang dingin," gumam Jongin pelan.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri kopernya. Ia segera mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mewah yang disediakan hotel.

Ya, sepertinya Jongin membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mendinginkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

―

Jongin sudah nampak lebih tampan ketika ia sudah mengenakan sebuah kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dengan gradasi warna yang berbeda. Ia juga terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya―dan sepertinya itu juga berlaku bagi pikirannya yang sempat mengeruh beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria berkulit tan itu sudah berencana untuk pergi keluar dan membeli sarapan. Ia memutuskan mengunjungi kompleks restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan Kris semalam.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang mencari kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Kris. Ia hanya ingin menikmati berbagai kuliner khas Prancis sebagai sarapannya. Dan sepertinya, dalam kondisi yang sempat membuatnya sedikit stress ini, Jongin bisa menghabiskan berbagai makanan yang disajikan di hadapannya.

Jongin berjalan mendekati meja rias untuk mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Sebelum memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Sehun.

**To: Sehun**

**Sehun-ah, aku sedang keluar untuk membeli sarapan di kota. Aku akan segera kembali ke hotel sebelum tengah hari. Jangan lupa sarapan ya. Cepatlah kembali. Aku mencintaimu.**

―

Jongin sudah berada di kompleks restoran yang dikunjunginya semalam. Beberapa restoran tersebut terlihat belum dibuka, namun beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai melayani pelanggan. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu restoran yang nampak masih sepi. Ia ingin mengawali wisata kulinernya pagi itu dengan sebuah ketenangan yang menentramkan.

KLING!

Terdengar bunyi lonceng saat Jongin mendorong pintu restoran yang terletak di awal blok tersebut. Suasananya benar-benar klasik―khas Prancis. Lonceng, kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang terlihat kuno namun elegan menambah kesan klasik dalam restoran tersebut.

Jongin menjatuhkan pilihannya pada tempat duduk di sudut restoran yang berdampingan dengan kaca jendela besar, sehingga Jongin mampu memandangi jalanan di luar, serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampiri Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu. Pelayan itu berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis yang jelas-jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

Jongin mendongak sambil meringis tertahan. "Excuse me, I'm Korean." Cara bicaranya terdengar sangat payah, namun setidaknya itu bisa membantunya agar tidak salah komunikasi dengan pelayan tersebut.

"Oh, okay, Sir." Pelayan itu mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia lumayan memahami bahasa Inggris, meski aksen Prancisnya masih kedengaran dengan jelas.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu tertunduk dan mulai membaca buku menu. Ia tidak cukup mengerti dengan nama-nama masakan khas Prancis yang disajikan pada buku menu tersebut, tapi untung saja ada beberapa gambar yang dilampirkan sehingga Jongin bisa menilai masakan yang disajikan restoran ini. Jongin sudah menentukan sarapannya pagi itu dan menunjuk salah satu gambar pada buku menu―begitu pula dengan minumannya.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jongin kemudian mohon undur diri untuk membawa pesanan Jongin ke dapur.

Jongin duduk manis sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Pandangannya mengedar―mulai dari menelisik desain interior restoran hingga ke arah jalanan yang nampak begitu lengang. Sesekali terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. Tidak ada mobil atau kendaraan lainnya yang melintasi jalanan ini. Terlihat begitu tenang.

Mata Jongin nyaris saja keluar saat pria itu melihat sosok bertubuh jangkung berjalan santai di depan restoran yang dikunjunginya. Dan tanpa diduga olehnya, pria itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lalu mengubah arah jalannya―kini berjalan menuju restoran yang dikunjungi Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pria ini, hanya saja ia ingin menyendiri dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya tanpa diganggu.

"Hai, Jongin!" Pria itu sudah berada di dalam restoran dan berjarak beberapa meter dari Jongin.

Jongin semakin gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan―bersamaan dengan getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan yang muncul.

Pria itu semakin dekat dengan meja Jongin. "Kebetulan sekali ya, kita bertemu lagi di kawasan ini."

**From: Sehun**

**Bisakah kau pergi ke Menara Eiffel malam ini? Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memintanya pada pihak hotel. Aku akan menunggumu disana jam 7 malam. Sampai jumpa.**

Oh, _gosh_. Tidak adakah kebetulan yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini?

**dee's note:**

fanfic ini udah terlalu lama terbengkalai ya? hehe sorry guys. tenang aja, fanfic ini akan saya dahulukan karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. maaf kalau terlalu banyak narasi di atas, karena saya ingin nunjukin pergulatan batinnya Jongin. dan maaf kalau tulisan saya jadi semakin buruk, karena saya sudah jarang nulis fiksi.

well, saya bener-bener sibuk selama Oktober ini. jadi rencana saya buat melanjutkan berbagai fanfic yang terbangkalai akan sangat susah. saya juga sudah memutuskan untuk out dari event HunKai Sweet Couple, saking saya nggak bisa manage waktu -_- tapi tenang aja, saya bakal tetep update ficnya kok ^^

okay, yang terakhir dari saya, mohon review dari para readers. review kalian akan menjadi penyemangat bagi saya. terima kasih ^^

xoxo,

rappicasso


End file.
